Traditionally for vehicle localization (i.e., for a vehicle to determine its location), inputs from sensors like camera/radar/ultrasonic/lidar are used and transceivers, such as DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communications), are used for V2V/V2X (Vehicle-to-Vehicle/Vehicle-to-Infrastructure) communication.
Alternatively, to estimate a vehicle's position, vehicle dynamics information has also been used in the past along with GNSS/GPS (Global Navigation Satellite System/Global Positioning System) information. But, in urban environments, the GNSS/GPS signals are weak, thereby negatively effecting the accuracy of position estimation.
Vehicles being able to determine their locations more accurately (with less error) in urban environments would advance the prior art.